


Luxury Love

by Pinkwebby



Series: Spencer Hawke AU [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Era, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwebby/pseuds/Pinkwebby
Summary: Spencer Hawke loves Anders' expensive and glorious apartment. So why not do it where ever they can?





	Luxury Love

“Holy crap,” Spencer walked out of Anders’ bedroom, drying his hair with the fluffiest of towels. Anders was in the kitchen, presumably trying to cook something for dinner.

“Something wrong?” Anders turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised.

“The total opposite, actually,” Spencer went over to the large windows on the other side of the room, looking out into the night, “Your shower is amazing.”

“I think I remember you saying that the first ten times you’ve used it,” Anders called.

“What can I say, I like what I like,” Hawke pressed his warm hand against the glass, leaving a foggy hand-print on the window.

“Does that include me?” Hawke felt an arm slip around his bare stomach, startling him. 

“What kind of question is that?” Spencer chuckled and turned around, pressing a small kiss onto Anders’ nose.

“You can’t answer the question?” Anders retorted with a slight smile. He smoothed his hands down his boyfriend’s bare torso with a smirk.

“I did, didn’t I?” Hawke tilted his head, before he stuck out his tongue, “I love you.”

Anders nodded, placing a firm kiss on Spencer’s lips, “And I love you.”

“Now, can I get dressed? You’re going to get naughty thoughts stuck in my head, love,” Hawke said, moving away from the large windows to head back into the bedroom.

Anders had other plans though, grabbing onto the towel that was wrapped around Hawke’s waist. Spencer had to grab the other side to keep it from being ripped off his body. He glared over his shoulder at his lover, “Are you trying to get me naked?”

“Is it working?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“What you’re trying to accomplish with it.”

Anders smirked once again, “Why don’t you come a little closer and I’ll demonstrate.”

Spencer could already feel his dick stirring in anticipation at just those words. He took a few steps towards Anders and stood in front of him. He didn’t make any moves, he just watched Anders carefully.

“What, I have to make the first move?” Anders teased, leaning forward. He dug his fingers in between the towel around Hawke’s waist and his lower abdomen. He yanked Hawke the rest of the way forward, their lips crashing together. 

“You taste like bacon,” Spencer mumbled in between kisses, giving him a goofy grin.

“Because I just ate some bacon, stupid,” Anders’ hand crept around Hawke’s waist, reaching down and cupping his buttocks with some force.

“Ouch, you’ve got quite the grip, love,” Spencer joked, using his weight to push Anders back to a solid wall of sorts.

Anders ended up pressed against the glass, Hawke opening his mouth and deepening their kiss. He could hear his boyfriend panting against his lips, his breath hot. Spencer kissed down his neck, leaving red marks across his freckly skin.

Anders finally got his hand free from being stuck between their bodies, and he undid the knot holding up Hawke’s towel, letting it fall to the floor. Spencer made his way back up to his lips, pressing his erection against Anders’ clothed stomach.

“We should go into the bedroom,” Anders panted out while Spencer was nibbling on his neck once again.

“I think-“ Spencer pulled back slightly, eyeing the window, before smirking at his lover, “that you look fucking gorgeous against this window.”

Anders furrowed his eyebrows, “You can’t be serious.”

“Dead serious. Now, take off your shirt for me, love.”

Anders did as he was told, and Spencer quickly got to work. He leaned down and began to suck on one of his nipples. He smugly heard the sound of Anders’ breath hitching. He used one of his hands to tweak his boyfriend’s other nipple while he undid Anders’ pants.

“I knew you liked the floor to ceiling windows, but not to this extent, love,” Anders gasped out, squirming in Spencer’s grip.

“I just think that you’d look extremely sexy pressed up against the window,” Hawke paused in what he was doing to grin up at his lover.

Freeing Anders’ cock, he glanced down to see he was hard as well. He pumped his dick a couple times, earning a needy whimper from Anders.

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back,” Hawke pressed a quick kiss to Anders’ temple, before practically running into the bedroom. He made a bee-line for the bathroom, opening one of the drawers and pulling out the lube and a condom.

When he came back, Anders was sitting in the chair by the window, looking out at the empty street below the apartments.

“Alright, stand up, love,” Spencer ordered softly.

Anders turned his head slightly, uncrossing his legs and standing obediently. Hawke grabbed both his wrists and guided him to the glass. Hawke used his foot to nudge Anders’ feet out so he had a good angle. Hawke then grabbed his waist and pulled it out. Anders was now pressed against the glass, but with his ass out so Spencer could fuck him with ease.

“Spencer,” Anders whimpered, “You know I’m usually for the kinky stuff. But this is embarrassing. What if someone saw us?”

“Let’s hope they don’t look up,” Spencer murmured as he kissed Anders’ shoulder blade.

“I hope you know I’m only doing this for you.”

“You can’t say you aren’t turned on,” Hawke retorted, coating a couple of his fingers in lube. Before Anders could answer him, he pressed his fingers to his entrance.

“I- _Ah_!” Anders choked on his words, a groan escaping his lips.

Using his fingers, Hawke began to explore his boyfriend’s insides. He took his other hand and reached forward, touching Anders’ cock. He could feel the glass hit his hand every time he pumped his lover’s dick.

“You’re teasing,” Anders growled, rutting himself against Hawke’s fingers, and scrunching up his face.

Spencer grinned, “Only because I like to see you writhe under me, love.” He curled his fingers up, hitting the spot that made Anders melt. It worked, of course, Anders gasped and pressed his hands against the glass to support himself.

“Spencer, fuck me already. I need you now,” He moaned. His thighs were trembling, his cock throbbed in Hawke’s hand.

“You’re quite needy right now, maybe I should-“ He paused, stopping his hand that was pumping his lover’s dick.

Anders growled, rolling his hips slightly before pressing his forehead against the glass. “Hawke, S-Spencer. Don’t stop, Maker!”

Hawke leaned forward so his chest was covering Anders’ back, removing his fingers from him, he used his hand to pull Anders’ face to his. Spencer pressed his lips to his, exploring his mouth. He could feel his aching cock rubbing between Anders’ thighs. 

Gasping for breath, Anders rubbed his ass against Spencer’s lower stomach, needing some kind of friction since Hawke still had his hand motionless on his shaft.

“I can’t take it,” Spencer finally gasped, removing himself from his boyfriend’s backside and positioning his dick.

“Yes, do it. Fuck me hard, Spencer Hawke,” Anders ground out, looking over his shoulder slightly.

Running his free hand down Anders’ pale back, before he entered him. It was tight, of course. But it felt so good.

Anders clenched his fists against the window, letting out a long moan and letting his cheek press against the cool glass. Hawke splayed his hand out over Anders’ hip, only gripping for a moment until he was all the way inside of him.

As he thrusted smoothly in and out of his lover, listening to his breathy moans of his name mixed with curses, he couldn’t help but lean forward and looked outside the window.

“Not many cars come around here,” He murmured, gazing down at the street below. The sun had set an hour ago, so it was kind of dark out. It was true no one really passed by these apartments, not many people could afford to live in these expensive apartments. Spencer’s apartment usually saw a lot of traffic.

“Hawke,” Anders paused as Spencer hit a good spot, “We live in Kirkwall, of course the rich part of town is empty.” His voice was tense and laced with pleasure, so much it sent a shiver up Hawke’s spine.

Spencer focused on his reflection in the window, and he chuckled under his breath. He looked like a mess. “You look so beautiful spread against the window like this. So scantily clad where anyone could see you if they just looked up,” Spencer murmured in his ear.

Anders couldn’t respond, his breathy moans drowning out any response. Hawke quickened his pace, reaching his hand down once again to stroke Anders’ leaking cock. He ran the pad of his thumb over the tip, smearing the precum. 

“Ah! Spencer, _ah!_ ” Anders groaned.

Hawke released his cock and ran his wet fingers up Anders’ stomach, rubbing his nipples. While he messed with his chest, he nibbled on his ear and bit his shoulder playfully.

“Can’t take—much more. _Augh, Hawke!_ ” Anders arched his back, rolling his hips vigorously. Not long after, he came. Spencer used the last of his energy to push himself fully into Anders, coming right after him. He practically laid over Anders’ slender body while he caught his breath, his hand on his boyfriend’s hip.

Once Spencer released Anders, removing himself from him, Anders turned and scowled at him. He slapped at his chest, crossing his arms like a pouty child.

“Ow! What?!” Hawke yelped, stepping back.

“You were whispering embarrassing shit in my ear! Ugh, I thought someone was going to look up and see my cock,” He hissed.

“Well, they would probably think it’s pretty hot,” Spencer offered with a small grin.

“And you got my cum on the window. I blame you, so you clean it up.”

“I take full responsibility. I love watching you cum.”

“So, next time I get to choose where we fuck,” Anders said, grinning a toothy grin.

“I guess I can allow that.”

“Now go shower, again. You stink.”


End file.
